eildear_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Draiochta Blood Human
A draiochta blood human, or draioc-blood human are non-magical species who cannot hinder draiochta nor do they possess any magical abilites. They are born to either a draioc-blood human and hafling, quarterlings or both halfling parents. Cranogs such as Oscar, son of Ossin are sporadic draioc-blood humans despite being born to full blood parents, possibly due to a genetic lineage or mutation. It has been thought that rare draioc-blood humans can still hinder draiochta, but only on a weaker capacity, such as Oscar. Discrimination between blood classes is still a prominent problem, as draioc-blood humans are essentially humans only with fraction of draiochta blood lingering in their tissues. Notable draioc-blood humans include Ailbhe Findias and McApline (see others). Magical Abilities The full extent of their magical abilities are not known. There have been many mythologised stories, such as that of Oscar, who had a weak capacity to magic despite his heritage, but nonetheless was a well known tracker. It was not known that he was a draioc-blood human until his death, as he died due to superficial wounds in battle, just as a human would. Draiochta-blood humans live a little longer than that of regular humans but none have been known to possess immortality or prolong life. It is a common attribute of many draioc-blood humans to possess no magical abilities other than that of the Otherworld sight due to the fraction of draioc-blood within their system. Tales such as Pileny the Elder are often told to draioc-blood humans as a scaremongering tactic to prevent many from joining the Outworld, as is a common notion due to the intense discrimination. Draioc-blood humans are forbidden to use an Egress, as it is thought time-lagging itself will would provoke intense aging and death before they reach another plane. It is not known whether they can indeed travel between two planes, due to lacking properties. For this reason, the majority of draioc-blood humans are situated in Skoash, a human-like isle. Discrimination Blood discrimination is still a prominent problem despite the age. As many draioc-blood humans do not have any magical properties, other than that of the sight; they are often regarded as regular humans by society. It is frowned against for any superior figures, such as that of a ruler or council chairmen to be a draioc and has often had disfavoured consequences, such as the Tale of Olis. At a young age they are often teased and serve as a constant reminder of their lacking magical properties; for this reason, many pursue scholarly pursuits as opposed to repeatedly attempting magic. Many families abandon their draioc-blood human offspring to Skoash at a young age due to intense embarrassment. Many eventually migrate here to pursue a life away from magic and torment. Skoash Skoash is a small isle situated between the isle of Canceron and Donnan in the Tír na nÓg Quarter. It has a non-magic periphery circumferential to the isle to allow for a regular non-magical life. Many draioc-blood humans reside here. It is a peaceful isle with its own ruling, but very limited powers. Magical beings can indeed visit, but they are prohibited to any magic due to the periphery. It is unknown if powerful driaochta-blood species or race can force the periphery, as only 0.5% of the magical population reside there. Category:Blood Types